


For Them

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [333]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, Implied Rough Sex, M/M, Other, Prostitution, implied dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	For Them

It was always tough when John was running low on money. He hated to see it when Dean and Sam got hungry, so he would do just like he did in any other town.

He’d give Sam and Dean as much money as he could, and go out for the night saying he was following a lead.

Really all he was doing was going down the the motel down the road, and selling his body for money for whoever was willing to pay.

John wouldn’t say anything, he wouldn’t fight. And he wouldn’t stop how rough they got with him, even if he hated it. As long as he got money for Sam and Dean, he didn’t care.

All he cared about was making sure that his sons grew up, healthy and strong.

Whenever he got back with more money, and more bruises than before, Sam and Dean would sometimes ask, but John just said that he got in a little rough-n-tumble with some guys from the town.

Sam would believe John. Sometimes Dean needed more convincing.

But that’s what John story was, or some other excuse if he came back with visible bruises.

He refused to let his sons know what he was doing. Their well being came before his, and that’s how it was. They didn’t need to be concerned with what he did.

And he was never going to let them do what he did. He would never let his sons sell their bodies. That was what he did. And goddamnit, he wasn’t going to let his sons go through what he had to.

He wouldn’t allow it. They would grow to be strong and tough, and firm, and smarter than John ever would be.

He was going to make sure of it.

So if he had to sell his body now and then to make sure that happened, then fine. He could suck it up. And he could deal with it.


End file.
